


Loki and his mewling quim

by hiddleslutforlife



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleslutforlife/pseuds/hiddleslutforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom-Loki One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and his mewling quim

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning is inspired by a Tom Hiddleston imagine I'm constantly seeing all over tumblr/facebook, not mine.

A dimly lit room. . .Loki pinning you against a wall . . .grazing your lips ever so slightly with his. . . “I will be the first man to kiss you. . .” Running his hands slowly across your hips “To bed you. . .” slowly clenching the hair at the back of your neck in his hands and pulling you head back before running soft, progressive kisses along your neck. . . “Whether you come willingly or not.” Pulling your mouth to his and kissing you deeply. . .passionately. Until your knees are trembling. “Do you understand?” “Unquestionably.” you breathe as he grabs your wrist and guides you to his suite, he points to the large, round bed that occupied the majority of the room. “Sit.” Loki commanded as you obey and take a seat at the edge of the bed. You gaze up into his gorgeous green orbs as he takes a step towards you. “You are mine. All mine. Do you understand?” he says as he begins to pull off your dress by the shoulder, his finger tracing your skin in the process, “Yes.” you answer. “Yes Sir.” he corrects. “Lye back,” Loki commands, you obey. He clambers on top of you breathing in your scent, “You smell divine” his chest grazes yours as he rips off your dress to reveal your bare breasts, he lays soft kisses on your skin, running from the nape of your neck to the tip of your nipple. He places your nipples between his fingers. Both hands, warming them with his fingers. The sensation sent waves of pleasure through your body. He pinches them slightly, causing you to moan, he leans down and plants a soft kiss on your belly button, you giggle as you are hopelessly ticklish. He smiles up at you and continues to remove your panties, no man has ever been there before, you try to shift from under him and you are getting nervous. “Don't move.” Loki says, his voice toughing your ear, its thick and raspy, so full of arrogance and venom it makes you body tremble, “Please,” you beg as he pins your wrists above your head, not letting you move. “Remember what I said darling? Whether you come willingly or not,” your body starts to relax under his grasp, “I wont hurt you, my queen,” he promises. He kisses you softly, and releases you from his iron grip, you run your hands through his thick black hair, he moans as you kiss him more aggressively, pulling him towards you. Loki pulls away from you and rips off his robes, he had a gorgeous physique, even better than Thor,you thought. Loki leans down and pushes your legs apart, and pulls down your panties roughly, “I want you now. All of you. I want you to feel my soreness tomorrow when you walk, for you to feel where I have been.” “Oh yes!” you thought, this will be good. His mouth moves to your jaw, soft kisses trail along it. His fingers curl inside you and you arch willingly to his hand, wanting to keep them moving. This feeling, this sensation, more than you could ever do with your fingers alone, Loki has opened the door to a whole new world. “Loki,” you moan his name. His fingers move inside you again, a hard thrust and both are inside yo, you find them a new height from within, those long delicious fingers, that soft skin covering his hard knuckles as they hit your clit, he moves them again, making you as wet as ever. Every thrust made you his mewling quim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
